Guests
by MissChocolateAnimeGirl
Summary: Gumball and his family find two girls lying on the street sleeping. They take them home with them. Why would they possibly be on the street? Little do they know those two kids hold a lot of secrets.


**Ellise's pov.**

I tightened my grip on Kat's small paw. With her other paw she gripped onto the ends of my orange dress and buried her head on my waist. I too looked away from the scene, gritting my teeth as tears stained my face.

It was not a pretty sight. Our parents lied on the wooden tiled floor, still. Red seeped out from under their clothing and soaked the cream carpet.

Who would do this? How could someone do this? How heartless was this person.

I wiped the tears away with my other paw. I cannot cry, not now, not ever. If Kat sees me cry, she'll cry even more.

A creak was heard from the kitchen. My eyes widened. It's still here. We've gotta go _now_.

I shook Kat's shoulder. "Kat, we've gotta go" I whispered in her small, furry, orange ears.

Her head turned upwards at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks swollen. The normally full of life orange eyes, were now a dull, dark, lifeless orange which showed no hope whatsoever.

It broke my heart to see her so dead looking. But I had to keep the only family I've got alive.

I gripped Kat's paw with my very on life and bottled out of that house. We searched the streets aimlessly, just wanting to get away and forget all those memories.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Me and Kat were supposed to come back from school and meet Mum and Dad watching tv or cooking and then say. 'Hey you two! How was school today?'

Why did this happen to us? Why us?

I sat down on the concrete floor near a closed shop and cuddled Kat to sleep.

Maybe this is all a dream and when I wake up it will all disappear.

 **Gumball's pov.**

Ugh! Mum was dragging us to the store again. "Hey Darwin, how about we try to sneak away while she's not looking?"

"I can hear you and your not going anywhere. We're going to have a nice family outing and that's final" She said as she glared her evil glare at me.

"Stupid family outing crap" I mumbled under my breath, incoherent to anyone but me.

Mum had decided to make us walk because she said we need _'exercise'_ Honestly, only Dad needs that stuff.

I snickered at Anais as she tried to keep up with us with her tiny little legs. She noticed and glared at me. "Well at least I'm wearing shoes and won't get burnt" She smirked.

I looked at her confused and then at my feet which where on fire. "Crap dude, Darwin help me!" I exclaimed

He picked me up and dumbed me in a mopping bucket. I sighed in relief as my feet burn slowly died down.

"Great, now Gumball smells like mildew" Mum said as she plugged her nose.

We were walking fine until Mum stopped. My face went straight into Darwin's behind. "This better be impor-" My words trailed off as I looked at the two girls lying on the sidewalk.

The oldest girl looked about my age and had a yellow skin tone and messy orange hair with small orange ears and a furry orange tail. She was was wearing a orange and blue striped dress that looked kinda like a long jumper and brown, trainers.

The smallest girl who looked just a little taller than Anais had orange hair as well, but it was slightly more messy and she also had a yellow skin tone. She was wearing a bright red hoodie with a white collar sticking out from underneath and light blue shorts with pink trainers.

"What do you think they're doing here" Anais questioned. I couldn't help but stare at the oldest one. She looked so innocent and cute. I shook those thoughts away. What am I thinking?

"I don't know, but they are so young. We should take them back with us to the house and find out where they live" Mum said as she picked up the smallest one.

"Here Gumball, since your oldest, hold the little one and I'll hold the older one" Mum ordered handing me the small girl. She instantly curled up into my chest and smiled.

I wander what could of happened to these two.

-Later

We had taken them home with us and put them both on my half of the bunk bed. Me and Darwin were now sat at the couch flicking through the channels.

My mind couldn't help but think back to them every now and again. Why we're they one the street? Where were their parents.

Well anyway, they're safe with us now.

 **Ellise's pov.**

My eyes slowly opened and looking the scenery. We were no longer on the street. Wait, where are we?!

I looked to my right and found Kat curled up next to me wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping soundly.

I looked around the room. We were in the bottom half of a bunk bed. There was a fish bowl on a table next to the bed and a desk with computer and chairs. There was also a window near the desk and some other kid like things.

It seems were in a child's room. That must mean that's the people we're with should be a family and families are normally quite nice. But you never know. I've got to be on my guard for Kat.

I gently nudged her and her eyes opened. They were still dull and that hurt me. "Kat, get up. It seems that someone may have picked us up" I whispered.

I got out of the bed and opened my arms for her, which she took. I carried her out the door and down the stairs.

It must be night since the lights were on.

I made a creak in the stairs and the two kids on the chair, looked up at me. Their eyes widened. "Mum they're awake!" The blue cat boy exclaimed.

I was startled at little by their reaction. Almost immediately a cat woman and a bunny girl came into view.

I walked down the rest of the stairs and made my way to what seemed to be the living room. I put Kat down, but she gripped onto my arm still. I sighed and picked her up again.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing the cat woman said. "I'm Nicole Wattereson, I found you and her sleeping on the sidewalk"

So they did find me and Kat there. "I'm fine and yeah we had nowhere to go" I whispered quietly. I was kind of shy, I didn't know any of them.

Nicole wrapped her arms around me. "Oh you poor thing! Where are your parents?"

My eyes widened at the hug. She felt warm and it gave a nostalgic feeling if when Mum used to hug me. I felt my eyes become glossy. I stayed silent when she asked about my parents and Kat burst out crying.

I dropped to my knees and hugged Kat trying to calm her down, but no use. Nicole's eyes widened. It looked liked she wanted to question me, but decided not to for the best.

"I-I'll get you two some hot chocolate and some toast" Nicole stuttered, stammering to the kitchen frantically.

The bunny girl walked over to me. "Here, come sit at the couch. I'm Anais" She introduced herself.

I nodded and carried Kat to the couch. I sat there for quite sometime trying to calm her down. "Sorry my Mum didn't mean t-" I cut of Anais. "It's fine, it wasn't her fault" I smiled at her, even though it was fake.

How could I smile? My parents are gone.

Nicole then walked back in with two hot mugs. "Here, I'll go get the toast"

I took them both gratefully and thanked her. I handed Kat her mug and she took a sip. Her eyes widens and for a second I saw a spark of light returning. "It's sweetly She mumbled. A genuine smile took place on my face. Now I could smile. It would take time, but hopefully, Kat would recover.

I too, sipped my hot chocolate. My eyes also widened. It was delicious.

Nicole came back in with two plates. "Here" She smiled at the fact that Kat had stopped crying.

The cat boy then turned to me. "I'm Gumball" He grinned, his sharp tooth showing. Something about that smile made me blush.

"I-I'm Ellise, call me Ellie"

 **Please please comment and tell me what you thought. I don't mind constructive criticism. :D**

 **Bye My lovely people!**


End file.
